


[Podfic] Serenade

by sophinisba



Series: Chromatic Podfic 2011 [4]
Category: Psych
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: chromatic_podfic, Drunkenness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: trascendenza's story read aloud:Gus is having some communication issues. "Oh, really?" He could hear Joy rolling her eyes right back at him. "And what's that? Pretend he's your boyfriend until he figures it out on his own?"





	[Podfic] Serenade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116165) by [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Psych/Serenade.mp3) | **Size:** 9.7 MB | **Duration:** 21 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
